Create A Cat CLOSED
by Sparkheart Of ThunderClan
Summary: I need catties kitties:D Yay! So please read on and apply:D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. Its Sparkheart here, and since I deleted my high school story. I decided- why not make a new one! That would work.  
So I don't want to do all the thinking (PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DX )  
Because..its spring break- I mean, hello o-o BREAK. XD Ok so I want you, TO THINK FOR ME.  
...Ok no? Okay Then..  
So..Clans XD 

CLANS:

**EchoClan-** **A fierce clan that does anything to get what they want. They mostly have border fights with their bordering clans, LightClan and VioletClan. EchoClan isnt afraid of any clans and they do believe in StarClan but one day wish to take over the forest.****  
**  
**LightClan-** **One of those calm clans that doesn't cause much trouble but they are loyal! LightClan doesn't wish for any trouble with the clans! But they wont back down from a fight when it comes to the end. They still are swift and great fighters and will do their best to protect their territory.****  
**  
**SwiftClan-** **SwiftClan, they are those mix clans. They cause trouble a lot but they also aren't afraid to stand up for any other clans.**** They are also very sinister at times when they are to protect their clan. They are very loyal also. Don't underestimate them, they can cause damage.**

**VioletClan- ****They are fierce yet also calm. They border EchoClan and SwiftClan. They find most other clans different from them since they live mostly by the river. They make sure that no cats dare bother them but they also show the calmness of them by supporting the other clans in their time of need.**

Heres the plot:

(Btw- The story is focused on EchoClan cats. Kinda like ThunderClan with the real warriors' series)

STORY PLOT:  
_Life is grand. The spring of NewLeaf has come to the four clans. New apprentices and warriors and plenty of prey. Until a mysterious prophecy from StarClan comes to a certain EchoClan medicine cat apprentice. How will this secret live on inside of the apprentice when she figures out (he/she) leader is a murderer! Earning their way into the leadership. The clan is unknown by this treacherous horror. What if ends up being the end to all the clans from this ONE LEADER?_

_/_

_/_

Yes! Accomplishment on making that up as I went. Okay:)

Continuing- I want you to make your cat!

RULES:

Apply with the application listed below

Be creative with names! Don't just give boring names(Bramblepelt, Whiteheart, etc.)

Have fun with it

Only 5 cats in one review. You make continue with 5 more cats in another review(10 cats max! No more than 10)

All applications must be as a review

Don't get mad if somebody gets the spot you wanted and you posted before them. Its what they wrote is what counts

Realistic please. NO PURPLE FLYING CATS(That be cool but..eh come on)

Make sure that you have good grammar and I can read it easily.

_/_

**Application:**

_Name: (No Boring Names Please. If apprentice or kit, put desired warrior name also)_

_Age: (Not required- is if you are going for leader, if your going for leader- also put how many lives they have left also)_

_Rank- (Medicine Cat? Warrior? Leader? Deputy? Queen? Elder? _

_STATE IT PLEASE;;Example: Warrior of VioletClan. Elder of SwiftClan. Deputy of EchoClan. So yeah:))_

_Description: (What they look like)_

_Personality: (NOT OPTIONAL. I need to know how you want your cat to be like!)_

_Family: (Yeah that be good. So..not optional)_

_Other: (Please put if your going for- Medicine Cat App, Medicine Cat, Deputy, or Leader)_

_/_

_**Slots OPEN:**_

_**EchoClan**__**:**_

_**Leader: OPEN**_

_**Deputy: OPEN**_

_/_

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

_/_

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Apprentices:

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

_/_

Queens:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Elders:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_VioletClan_:

_**Leader: OPEN**_

_**Deputy: OPEN**_

_/_

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

_/_

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Apprentices:

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

_/_

Queens:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Elders:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_SwiftClan:_

_**Leader: OPEN**_

_**Deputy: OPEN**_

_/_

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

_/_

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Apprentices:

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

_/_

Queens:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Elders:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_LightClan:_

_**Leader: OPEN**_

_**Deputy: OPEN**_

_/_

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Medicine Cat Apprentice: OPEN

_/_

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Apprentices:

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

_/_

Queens:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

_/_

Elders:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN


	2. Update To Story

Update

**EchoClan(Kinda Like ThunderClan. They dont help others all the time tho):**

**Leader: **Open

**Deputy: ** Windwillow- A white she-cat with grey stripes.

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkflash- White she-cat with gray and black striped patches

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw__  
_

-  
**Apprentices**:

Ripplepaw- A dappled blue she-cat with silvery blue eyes

**Queens:**

Brightshadow- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits:**  
Brackenkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Shadekit- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

* * *

**SwiftClan(Most Like WindClan):**

**Leader: **Open

**Deputy: ** Stormslayer- Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Open

**Warriors:**

Wildpelt- A Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and nick in her ear.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder and amber eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

* * *

**VioletClan(Pretty much a ShadowClan and RiverClan mixture) :**

**Leader: **Featherstar- Light gray fur and white paws with bright blue eyes

**Deputy: ** Open

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Warriors:**

-  
**Apprentices**:

Silverpaw- Silver-gray fur with darkfer flecks and pale blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**  
-

* * *

**LightClan(ThunderClan and WindClan mix) :**

**Leader: **Open

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat:** Moonfrost- Silver tabby with white tips at ears, paws, and tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Warriors:**

-  
**Apprentices**:

**Queens:**

**Kits:**  
-


	3. Update Numba 2

Update

**EchoClan(Kinda Like ThunderClan. They dont help others all the time tho):**

**Leader:** Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail andmuzzle with ice-blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Windwillow- A white she-cat with grey stripes.

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkflash- White she-cat with gray and black striped patches

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Jumpfoot- A black tom with blue eyes.

Jayfur- A sleek tom with black paws and ringed tail with sky-blue eyes.

Shadowheart- Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Ripplepaw- A dappled blue she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightshadow- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfern- Beautiful red-and-white she-cat with black spots and stunning blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
Brackenkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Shadekit- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

**SwiftClan(Most Like WindClan):**

**Leader: **Open

**Deputy: **Stormslayer- Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Stonetail- A dark gray tom with deep amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Open

**Warriors:**

Wildpelt- A Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and nick in her ear.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder and amber eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Seabreeze- A ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

**Kits:**

Lionkit- A golden tabby tom kit with wondering dark green eyes.

**VioletClan(Pretty much a ShadowClan and RiverClan mixture) :**

**Leader: **Featherstar- Light gray fur and white paws with bright blue eyes

**Deputy: **Open

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Warriors:**

-  
**Apprentices**:

Silverpaw- Silver-gray fur with darkfer flecks and pale blue eyes.

Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**  
-

**LightClan(ThunderClan and WindClan mix) :**

**Leader: **Open

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:** Moonfrost- Silver tabby with white tips at ears, paws, and tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Warriors:**

-  
**Apprentices**:

Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Queens:**

**Kits:**  
-


	4. Updation Number 3

**Updated Numba 3!**

**Yay**

**All Clans Updation. :) **

**DO NOT RUSH ME. Im sorry if your telling me to update but Ive been busy. I have a life you know. Im sorry- I was at a camp and I was the only girl and then I had to work at church the next day(today) so. Im grumpy. :) But Im gonna try my best**

**Also to Catsrock, I had to change your cats a whole lot. Im so sorry:/ **

**I had to edit their names because Im not letting you copy the names of the REAL warrior cats. And thank you for everybody else who sended in them through inbox. You can do so. Also to a lot of cats my best friend Madison had made. Thank you:)**

**I actually think this is almost done! We need more leaders o:**

* * *

**EchoClan(Kinda Like ThunderClan. They dont help others all the time tho):**

**Leader:** Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail and muzzle with ice-blue eyes.

**Deputy:**Windwillow- A white she-cat with grey stripes.

_Apprentice, Heartpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkflash- White she-cat with gray and black striped patches

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Jumpfoot- A black tom with blue eyes.

Jayfur- A sleek tom with black paws and ringed tail with sky-blue eyes.

Shadowheart- Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

Diamondheart- White she-cat with a black tipped tail and black pay, with also striking blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Morningpaw_

Riottail- Black she-cat with violet-purple eyes. She has a scar over both of her eyes though.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Ripplepaw- A dappled blue she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Heartpaw- A beautiful white she-cat with deep amber eyes

Morningpaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver flecks

**Queens:**

Brightshadow- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfern- Beautiful red-and-white she-cat with black spots and stunning blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
Brackenkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadekit- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

* * *

**SwiftClan(Most Like WindClan):**

**Leader:**Open

**Deputy:**Stormslayer- Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Stonetail- A dark gray tom with deep amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Ivystorm- Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

**Warriors:**

Wildpelt- A Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and nick in her ear.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

Cinderfire- A dark gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes.

Darktail- A dark brown tom with a full black tail with glaring deep green eyes.

Breezeflare- A dark black tom with striking light amber eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- A young tabby brown she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Seabreeze- A ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes_. (Mate: Darktail)_

**Kits:**

Lionkit- A golden tabby tom kit with wondering dark green eyes.

* * *

**VioletClan(Pretty much a ShadowClan and RiverClan mixture) :**

**Leader:**Featherstar- Light gray fur and white paws with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

**Deputy:**Open

**Medicine Cat:** Open

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redheart- A dark ginger tabby she-cat with peaceful pale blue eyes

Lightstone- A light brown tabby tom with deep violet eyes.

Grasseyes- A dusky brown tom with glowing green eyes.

Violetrain- A dark black she-cat with piercing violet eyes.

Snowtail- A white tom with deep dark blue eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Silverpaw- Silver-gray fur with darkfer flecks and pale blue eyes.

Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

Foxpaw- Red/Ginger tom with 1 black paw and has light green eyes.

Snowpaw- White tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Taintedrain- A dark brown tabby she-cat with silver blue eyes. _(Mate: Snowtail)_

**Kits:**

Hailkit- A white tom kit with simple blue eyes.

Wishkit- A beautiful light brown she-cat with piercing dark blue eyes.

Moonkit- A young white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and ice light blue eyes.  
-

* * *

**LightClan(ThunderClan and WindClan mix) :**

**Leader:**Flamestar- Flame orange pelted tom with golden, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

**Deputy: **Whiteclaw - Majestic white Tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Moonfrost- Silver tabby with white tips at ears, paws, and tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Warriors:**

Fernflight- Gray she-cat with darker green flecks

Heatherstorm- Golden she-cat with one black paw and piercing green eyes

_Apprentice, Treepaw_

Sorreltail- white and golden patched she-cat with light amber eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Rainheart- A dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back with gazing green eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- Pretty light brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

Treepaw- A young dusky brown tom with striking blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Ivytail- A black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes.

**Kits:**

Cloudkit- A white she-cat with deep beautiful green eyes.

Leafkit- A young brown she-cat with gorgeous yellow eyes  
-


	5. The Final Update

**Thank you for everybody else who sended in them through inbox. You can do so. Also to a lot of cats my best friend Madison had made. Thank you:)**

**YES! We are done! Give us a clap:D Im so happy. Thanks to my friend Blythe for sending me the leader of SwiftClan. She said it took her a while since she wanted it really detailed xD**

* * *

**EchoClan(Kinda Like ThunderClan. They dont help others all the time tho):**

**Leader:** Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail and muzzle with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Aurapaw_

**Deputy:**Windwillow- A white she-cat with grey stripes.

_Apprentice, Heartpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Tangleheart- A fluffy white tom with cold blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkflash- White she-cat with gray and black striped patches

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Jumpfoot- A black tom with blue eyes.

Jayfur- A sleek tom with black paws and ringed tail with sky-blue eyes.

Shadowheart- Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Aurapaw_

Diamondheart- White she-cat with a black tipped tail and black pay, with also striking blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Morningpaw_

Riottail- Black she-cat with violet-purple eyes. She has a scar over both of her eyes though.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Ripplepaw- A dappled blue she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Heartpaw- A beautiful white she-cat with deep amber eyes

Morningpaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver flecks

Aurapaw- Long furred creamy white she-cat with soft, light ginger splotches with a startling violet eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightshadow- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfern- Beautiful red-and-white she-cat with black spots and stunning blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
Brackenkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadekit- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

* * *

**SwiftClan(Most Like WindClan):**

**Leader:** Rosestar- A beautiful light ginger tabby she-cat with sparkling gray eyes.

**Deputy: **Stormslayer- Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Stonetail- A dark gray tom with deep amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Ivystorm- Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

**Warriors:**

Wildpelt- A Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and nick in her ear.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

Cinderfire- A dark gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes.

Darktail- A dark brown tom with a full black tail with glaring deep green eyes.

Breezeflare- A dark black tom with striking light amber eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- A young tabby brown she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Seabreeze- A ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes_. (Mate: Darktail)_

**Kits:**

Lionkit- A golden tabby tom kit with wondering dark green eyes.

* * *

**VioletClan(Pretty much a ShadowClan and RiverClan mixture) :**

**Leader:**Featherstar- Light gray fur and white paws with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

**Deputy:** Petalrain- A light gray tabby she-cat with peaceful pale yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Whiteflare- A beautiful sleek white she-cat with striking yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redheart- A dark ginger tabby she-cat with peaceful pale blue eyes

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Lightstone- A light brown tabby tom with deep violet eyes.

Grasseyes- A dusky brown tom with glowing green eyes.

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Violetrain- A dark black she-cat with piercing violet eyes.

Snowtail- A white tom with deep dark blue eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Silverpaw- Silver-gray fur with darkfer flecks and pale blue eyes.

Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

Foxpaw- Red/Ginger tom with 1 black paw and has light green eyes.

Snowpaw- White tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Taintedrain- A dark brown tabby she-cat with silver blue eyes. _(Mate: Snowtail)_

**Kits:**

Hailkit- A white tom kit with simple blue eyes.

Wishkit- A beautiful light brown she-cat with piercing dark blue eyes.

Moonkit- A young white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and ice light blue eyes.  
-

* * *

**LightClan(ThunderClan and WindClan mix) :**

**Leader:**Flamestar- Flame orange pelted tom with golden, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

**Deputy: **Whiteclaw - Majestic white Tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Moonfrost- Silver tabby with white tips at ears, paws, and tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Warriors:**

Fernflight- Gray she-cat with darker green flecks

Heatherstorm- Golden she-cat with one black paw and piercing green eyes

_Apprentice, Treepaw_

Sorreltail- white and golden patched she-cat with light amber eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Rainheart- A dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back with gazing green eyes.

-  
**Apprentices**:

Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- Pretty light brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

Treepaw- A young dusky brown tom with striking blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Ivytail- A black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes.

**Kits:**

Cloudkit- A white she-cat with deep beautiful green eyes.

Leafkit- A young brown she-cat with gorgeous yellow eyes  
-


End file.
